Viajes de la vida
by valonqar23
Summary: La vida de Sakura, estaba en perfecto orden, pero al llegar a Tokio, se complicara a tal extremo, que no tendrá ni pies ni cabeza, porque el dilema de esperar a un antigua amor u olvidar al que dejo a tras, muchas alegrías y nuevas experiencias con sus amigas como también la tristeza y decepciones, por que la vida es un viaje
1. Mi vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero los inventados, yo solo pongo mi trama que es mía.

El día amaneció tan soleado, se veía así tan radiante, que no me di cuenta, puesto que soy una persona tan perezosa, claro después de Shikamaru, quien es esta personita te lo diré más adelante, ya me levante como toda persona normal, uups me olvide no soy normal.

" _Shannaro, tú no eres normal, eres una psicópata esquizofrénica de mente oscura y retorcid"…._

También me olvide de decir que tengo otra yo pero ya me entiendes más zafadita de mente, la deje atrás le deje que chille todo lo que quiera, hay verdad me olvide de presentarme soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años recién cumplidos y vivo en la gran manzana o sea en Nueva York, si ya sé que todos me dicen no pareces ser japonesa, pero en realidad si lo soy, solo que no soy tan rasgada como todos, poseo unos ojos de color verde jades y genéticamente hablando soy pelirosada, que chiste no, bueno no me preocupo tanto de eso.

De mis lindos, semiliberales y razonables padres, simplemente los adoro no son de esos, típicos padres odiosos y nada que se les parezca y mi otro orgullo, tengo tarjetas de créditos de diez dígitos de visa diamante, MasterCard, citibank y mi favorito diners club, ya que sé que suena fome y superficial pero son mis orgullos, aparte de mi celular, bien equipada y con todo, pero no me imagino la vida sin él, bueno siguiendo con el temita de mis de mis padres, mi papa se llama Jiraiya Haruno, es dueño del corporativo mundial que posee, pero como se metió a la política ahora es el embajador de Japón en Washington DC, bueno como mi madre no quiso irse hasta allá se quedó en Nueva York conmigo obvio. Mi dulce y linda mamita (si solo el título es de adorno porque en la vida real da mucho miedo) se llama Tsunade Senju, rubia por cierto y de esos ojos mieles (yo digo de donde miércoles saque este pelo de caricatura)

Mis padres y yo somos felices por cierto, tengo dos hermanos mayores, mi madre los tuvo cuando ella tenía 19 y mi padre 22 (muy jóvenes por cierto) Sasori (el normalito) mi hermano mayor tiene 23 años, Deidara (el payaso de la familia) que tiene 19 años, ellos están en Tokio, uno manejando la empresa y el otro en la universidad, y yo que decidí irme con ellos, la verdad es que no soporto vivir sin que estén mis padres, si yo soy muy apegadas a mis padres simplemente porque me entiende ellos aún tienen la mente de jóvenes.

Mi mejor amiga es mi prima hermana, se llama Ino Yamanaka, sobrina de mi madre por parte materna, mi padre porque su padre es su primo, en fin ella está en Tokio con sus padres y yo al otro lado del mundo, en fin, estoy en décimo grado y otra cosas soy poliglota es decir que yo puedo hablar veinte idiomas, se me da muy bien, el francés lo hablo como si fuera nativa es paradójico porque yo nací al sur de Francia, mi nacimiento es un chiste, mis padres y mis hermanos viajaban a Paris, porque mi padre fue designado embajador de dicho país, en pleno vuelo a mi madre se le ocurre romper la fuente, genial hubo parto, un nacimiento, varios desmayos (la mayoría de papá), muchos mocos en fin estaban encantados conmigo y hasta ahora, decidieron que yo sería de Montpellier y bueno como estaba cerca el aeropuerto y al mar no había mejor opción, bien soy de doble nacionalidad francesa – japonesa, si es genial, bueno Ino es mi mejor amiga nos tratamos como hermanas unidas, hemos llorado juntas, también hemos reímos juntas, estuvimos en los mejores y peores momentos de nuestras vidas, vale, ya sé que estoy haciendo una escena de una telenovela barata de baja categoría, pero es la realidad y bueno esa es mi vida yo adoro a Ino y ella a mí, yo deje Japón a los 12 años cuando estaba en la cúspide del amor bah, otro escena barata.

Créame el único que pudo sacarme de la razón fue Sasuke Uchiha, ese nene me tenía dando como un trompo, pero también fueron duros momentos cuando me declare ante él, lo único que nunca pude olvidarme de su mirada fría (a este nene le daba leche o hielo triturado) y con su voz de espanto; "Perdiste el tiempo, lamento yo no siento nada por ti, y se fue de largo ok, creo que estuve llorando por el alrededor de una semana.

Lo único que mi mamá me dijo "Sabes que el primer amor es lindo pero no es de color de rosa, ese niño no sabe de lo que se perdió y créame Kura – chan, te va rogar para que seas su novia pero ahora estas muy niña ni tan casi, no llores por eso.

Mire a mi mama y la abracé, cuando podía ser genial lo era, pero en fin, dejando ese lado romántico de mi ser ya estaba por terminar el cole, significa tres meses de full compra, genial; esto merecía una fiesta.

Mis padres estaban en el living, conversando, cuando entre me miraron nervioso, la verdad no quiero saber que hacen.

\- Kura – chan, puedes venir un momento, le comento su madre.

Sakura suspiro "que no esté embarazada, por favor" y camino donde estaba sus padres.

-Si me quieren decir que van a ser padres nuevamente, pues felicitaciones, quiero que sea niña, si una linda niña claro que no sea pelirosa o peliblanca y bien mami cuantos meses tiene,- termino su discurso.

Los padres de Sakura, les aparecieron una enorme gota, nerviosos Tsunade fue la que decidió romper la burbujita de fantasía de su hija.

\- Ejem, Kura – chan, no es lo tú crees no vamos a tener ningún bebe, más bien es de otra cosita muy importante, cariño puedes decirlo,- dijo muy nerviosamente la rubia.

Sakura al saber que no era lo que pensaba se asumió una profunda tristeza fingida, su padre la miro nerviosamente.

-Mira cerecita bella, yo al ser embajador de Japón mi periodo se acabó aquí, me cambiaron así que nos iremos a Brasil, te parece, yo sé que el cambio y la rutina terminaste por acostumbrarte, pero lo bueno es halla todo el tiempo hace calor... lo interrumpió su hija.

-…Me estás diciendo que nos vamos Brasil y obvio nos iremos a Rio de Janeiro, mucha playa, bronceado, todo el día, me encanta la caipiriña, hombres muy guapos, fuertes, genial nos vamos, para cuando,- dijo muy emocionada y volvió a meterse en su burbuja fantasiosa, su madre tenía que volver a romper su fantasía, otra vez.

-No Sakura, no iras a Brasil con nosotros, tus hermanos te extrañan, regresaras a Tokio, ya pensaba inscribir en la preparatoria, a Konoha Gauken school, Ino estará allá, volverás a ver a tus amigas, por cierto Kura – chan por tus tarjetas no te preocupes, seguirán igual o hasta más, tu padre te va depositar en tu cuento tu dinero, ya hable con Sasori y Deidara, que no se metan a racionar tu espacio tu harás tu vida normal como si estuvieras con nosotros; yo vendré cada dos semanas a verte a ti y a tus hermanos,- finalizo Tsunade muy seria,- es necesario Sakura, pero cada vez que nos vamos algún país es d años y tú te atrasas, y es más tienes que empezar a soltarte mi bebe hermoso, por eso decidí con tu padre esto, que dices sí o no.

Pov´s Sakura

 _Hepa, no está nada mal esta propuesta, yo sola en Tokio, sin que me jodan mis hermanos, con Ino, full compras claro sin excederme, fiestas, la casa sola para mí, obvio un auto para mí no está nada mal._

 _Inner: Shannaro no está nada mal la propuesta, aparte si esta Sasuke Uchiha lo haríamos pagar la misma moneda que nos hizo, está dicho no vamos a Japón y el auto pide uno_.

FIN DEL POV

Mis padres sonrieron y yo les di la razón, estar viajando a cada país y cada cierto tiempo, era muy triste, porque me hacía amigos y después los dejaba; además extrañaba a Ino a mis tontos hermanos, en fin, pero no desaprovecharía a irme a Brasil.

-Está bien acepto todo las condiciones que me ponen, pero pensaron en algo como diantres me voy a movilizar, Nueva York están grande como Tokio, necesito un auto un lamborghini sv último modelo y plateado y si inscríbame ya; pero me voy a Brasil con ustedes. Mis padres asentaron.


	2. Capítulo 02: Otra vez en Tokio

Cap. 02: Otra vez en Tokio

Pov´s Sakura

Sí, oficialmente estoy en casa, es extraño es estar aquí, le dijeron a mi viejo que nos íbamos a Madrid, de nuevo me tuve que hacer la idea que una nueva vida, tres años después de vivir en España fue lo máximo, aprendí hablar y escribir el español, me volvieron a decir que nos iríamos a Japón, yo sabía algo de japonés porque mis padres me enseñaron, llegar a la nación nipona me choco, tener que vivir en una casa muy incómoda, mi cama era pequeña y en el suelo, comer con palitos, hablar el japonés al ritmo de ellos era muy rápido por lo menos mis padres me hablaban pausadamente conocí a Ino a los 8 años y nos volvimos las mejores amigas ella si hablaba 4 idiomas, el chino, inglés, alemán y árabe; pero yo hablaba el español, francés, portugués, italiano, el inglés de los dos (americano y británico), hindi, árabe y un poco de ruso; por ella pude hablar muy bien el japonés, jejeje me hice amiga de Tenten Ama era de Beijing, sus padres son descendientes chinos y Hinata Hyuga era por cierto muy tímida pero excelente amiga.

Naruto, ese rubio hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, mi mejor amigo y primo, adorador eternamente del ramen, por cierto se llevaba mal con Sasuke, y así sucesivamente. Mis hermanos al verme bajar de nuestro avión (obvio que persona que tenga demasiado dinero no pueda tener un avión con todas la comodidades semejante a un rey), corrieron a abrazarme.

Flash Back

\- _Hey Sasori, mira ya aterrizo Sakura de nuestro avión,- dijo el rubio muy alegre,- quiero abrazar a mi hermanita y no dejarle que ningún depravado le mire._

 _-Deidara, ya sabes lo que dijo oka – san, nada de racionar su espacio y por favor compórtate como adulto ya no eres un niño, dijo cansinamente._

 _Una mota rosa bajaba del avión alegremente, no podía creer que estaba en Japón, un auto le recogía a ella y a sus equipajes hasta la salida de pasajeros, sus hermanos al verla la abrazaron._

 _-Cerecito lindo, un gusto verte otra vez y para siempre no te dejare que te vaya de viaje, otra vez,- dijo con tanta emoción que asusto a Sakura y a la vez reía nerviosamente._

 _Sasori que rodaba los ojos impacientemente y sentía vergüenza ajena, porque la vida le tuvo que dar un hermano tan escandaloso y se dirigió a su hermana y le sonrió._

 _\- Bienvenida otra vez, me tome la molestia de mandar a decorar tu dormitorio, no creas que lo usaras ya que tenía el decorado muy infantil,- le sonrió Sasori divertido._

 _Suerte que para Sakura que el pelirrojo, sea el más sensato y compresible hermano que tiene._

 _\- Hermanitos es un gusto para mí verlos después de mucho tiempo, vamos ya a casa._

Fin del flash back

Por cierto vi mi dormitorio y estaba a mi gusto, a Ino no la vi, porque estaba de viaje con sus padres en Hawái.

Recorrer las calles de Tokio para mí, me atraen los recuerdos, tristes, sé que debería no pensar en eso, ya sé que estoy dramatizando pero no puedo olvidarlo, pero en fin; otra alegría enorme mi lamborghini ya llegó y ahora lo estoy utilizando contiene un estéreo digno de hacer fiesta, GPS incluido así que puedo manejar sin ningún problema, cuando llegue, Sasori me entrego mi permiso de conducir genial, así que iré a ver a Hinata.

Fin del pov

Después de conducir media hora, hasta la casa de Hinata, por fin pude ver la mansión de los Hyuga.

Baje y me estacione, pregunte por Hinata Hyuga me dijeron que si estaba, le dije de parte de su mejor amiga, inmediatamente me abrieron, hay la sorpresa fue graciosa… Hinata se desmayo

Pov Hinata

" _Era una maravillosa mañana había mucho sol o me parecía que sería una mañana súper, había quedado con Tenten, irnos al shopping, Ino estaba en Hawái, Saku – chan en Nueva York, en fin me dedique a leer unos libros, mi padre estaba en el corporativo, Neji – nii san se fue al club con los chicos y Hanabi – chan en su dormitorio, no me había percatado la hora que era"_

\- Hay no ya son la 1 de la tarde, bueno pediré a los criados que sirvan el almuerzo.

 _Me dirigí al dormitorio de mi nii chan para decirle que están sirviendo el almuerzo, Hanabi estaba viendo su programa favorito, para ella estaba bien, solo tenía 9 años, yo era para ella como su madre, mi mama falleció cuando dio la luz a Hanabi, Neji vino a vivir con nosotros hace dos años, mi tío Hizashi y mi tía Yugito fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, en fin yo me encargo de del funcionamiento de esta mansión. Mi papa había jurado nunca más casarse con nadie, nos comprendía a todos especialmente a mí, porque él vio que yo era capaz de todo, no niego que fui muy tímida pero con la llegada de Sakura hace años atrás mi vida cambio y me hizo dar cuenta que tengo que dejar esa timidez y así fue, lo vencí._

 _Llame a Neji para saber si viene a almorzar, si me contesto, llame a papá para saber si viene a almorzar me dijo que no puede, está en una junta, bueno invitaré a Tenten, la semana pasada vino de Shanghái, su familia es china._

\- Aló Tenten, soy Hinata, quería saber si vienes a almorzar con nosotros en la mansión mi padre no estará,- le hable con mi móvil.

\- Genial. Hina – chan, ahora mismo me voy para tu casa, en la tarde no te olvides de irnos al Mall- center, bueno en media hora estaré en tu casa, besitos.

 _Bueno como ya no estará papa un poco de compañía, estaría bien, Hanabi me dijo que traería a su amiga Moegi, me cae mona esa niña._

 _Vinieron a la hora del almuerzo, Tenten como siempre muy mona con sus dos moñitos típicos, Moegi tan linda, para nuestra sorpresa Neji trajo a Lee, perfecto a mí no me molesta, cada quien con su mejor amigo, el almuerzo estuvo muy ameno, nos reíamos ver a Neji más relajado me alegraba, Tenten que le hacía comentarios sarcásticos a Neji y a Lee._

 _Serian como las 3 de la tarde, yo estaba con Tenten en mi dormitorio, contándome sus cosas, y Fimei una criada nuestra, me dijo que una señorita que dice ser su mejor amiga quiere verla, pensé que era Ino y baje a abrazarla_

 _Baje emocionada, por fin las tres juntas, y ¡oh!, sorpresa era Sakura Haruno nuestra mejor amiga, está más bonita que nunca cuando la vi en ese momento salieron muchos sentimientos de nostalgia y alegría... pero mi cabeza me dio vuelta y vi todo negro._

FIN DEL POV

Ni siquiera paso 5 minutos, Hinata se recuperó me vio y me abrazo.

\- Sakura – chan, tu… tu a… aquí,- tartamudeo la ojiperla, pero feliz.

\- Si Hinata – chan y es más, me vengo a vivir del todo aquí en Tokio, mis padres están en Brasil, como sabes estudiare en Konoha Gauken School desde este lunes, con ustedes.

Oyeron un grito muy fuerte, era mezclado entre alegría y emoción, voltearon y vieron que era Tenten muy feliz, rápidamente se fue a Sakura abrazarla fuertemente.

\- Sakura eres tú, hay que alegría cuando venga Ino se va morir de la emoción, hay por fin las cuatro mosqueteras.

\- Eso sí fue una grata sorpresa, hola Sakura años que no te veía, dijo Neji y yo le abrace, era uno de mis mejores amigos (me refiero a hombres).

Pov´s Sakura

 _Pasamos la tarde hablando de mis cosas, eran como las 5 de la tarde les dije si van a salir me dijeron que si, hacer compras, genial yo también me apunte, así que les dije vamos en mi auto, nos fuimos, Tenten casi se muere ver un lamborghini de último modelo, Hinata se rio._

En el trayecto, fuimos conversando de los últimos chismes del colegio, yo puse música de maroon 5, mi grupo favorito y yo cantaba en inglés, llegamos, era tan genial, tan grande, tan de moda a gastar se ha dicho.

\- Chicas miren esta tienda es de Prada, adoro su ropa, Victoria´s secret, ropa interior y accesorios, Liz Clairborne, Jimmy Cho, Alexander McQueen, Louis Vuitton, me voy a morir de la emoción ya que se supone lo emocionada que estoy es emocionante.

Hinata y Tenten se rieron al ver que Sakura se metió en esas tiendas a comprar como si el mundo se acabara, después de dos horas de una dulce y tortuosa compra, se fueron a comer al KFC ( si chicas en mi fic existe estos lugares). La pelirosa pido una combo mix gigante, comieron a gusto.

\- Sabes Sakura, si Ino te viera comer eso, se muere,- dijo Tenten muy alegre,- por lo general y vengo a comer aquí SOLA,- remarco esta última palabra,- porque nos obliga a comer ensalada a nosotras, yo en particular como de todo y sigo practicando artes marciales, mi cuerpo exige calorías, pero por lo visto tu comes eso a gusto y no engordas.

\- Hay chicas yo soy de las personas que no se preocupan de su físico, pero era porrista en mi otro colegio de hecho jefa de porristas, ya saben armas coreografías, dar piruetas, era una sueño único, y por cierto chicas me da vergüenza preguntar que es de Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenten y Hinata la miraron sorprendidas, es que ellas sabían lo mucho que sufrió cuando este la rechazó, las mejores amigas de Sakura Haruno, se miraron entre sí muy nerviosas, es que nadie sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

\- Este Kura – chan, mira desde que te fuiste de Tokio, hace muchos años, vino una tal Karin Rikoudo, alguna vez escuchaste a un tal Orochimaru Rikoudo, bueno es un político muy famoso, ella es jefa de porrista es muy creída y altanera, bueno en realidad no somos más la 4 mosqueteras, vino Temari Sabaku y Matsuri Ryodan, se convirtieron también en nuestras mejores amigas, es mas Sasuke Uchiha está de novio con Karin, en cuando se acabe la preparatoria, se piensan casarse, créame nena no es hora que pienses más en él, es causa perdida,- le explico Tenten cariñosa.

Milagrosamente, no eche a llorar, solo sonreí y las miré.

\- Saben chicas, ya no me duele como antes, créame, solo pregunté por saber cómo esta y probarme que no me importa, vine aquí a Tokio, porque mis padres tenían razón de que yo vivía en cada lugar y nunca podía socializar, no más de 2 años, yo las extrañaba mucho, fueron, son y serán; mis únicas mejores amigas, no es fácil olvidar nuestro primer amor pero yo en realidad si lo quise como nunca pero entendí que tenía que seguir adelante,- dijo muy nostálgica,- hay que divertirnos como nunca es nuestros últimos días libres antes de entrar al colegio, vale nenas.

Sakura sonrió y las abrazó, miro su reloj eran las nueve de la noche, miro a sus amigas, pago Sakura y se fueron con las bolsas hasta el estacionamiento, lo guardaron en la parte trasera y se subieron al auto, primero dejaron a Tenten y luego a Hinata, se dirigió a su mansión en la zona más exclusiva de Tokio.

Llegó y efectivamente estaba Deidara, Sasori, Nagato, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, Konan y un chico que se parecía a Sasuke,

\- No ves que la hora, llegaste tarde,- grito Deidara,- donde estabas.

El grupo les miraba nervioso y cada uno con una enorme gota, Sasori le dio un zape en la cabeza por escandaloso.

\- Kura – chan no le hagas caso a este cabeza hueca, te acuerdas de ellos,- les señalo al grupo.

Sakura corrió y los abrazo, obvio que nunca los iba olvidar si para ellos son como los hermanos que hubiera querido tener, abrazo al siempre serio Nagato, alias Pain", al otro escandaloso de Hidan, a Kakuzu el avaro ese por nadie soltaba nada, a Kisame el anti peces, jamás le gusto la carne, Tobi Uchiha, ese niño bueno era la paradoja de los Uchiha, siempre alegre y bueno, hizo memoria, Itachi Uchiha ja, era tan burlón y serio pero buena persona.

\- Akatsuki que no me voy a olvidar de ustedes, años que no les veo,- y se dirigió a la única mujer del grupo,- Konan – chan, estas más linda que nunca, Itachi Uchiha, nunca cambiaras tu estilo de corte.

Se pusieron a conversar de todo, eran como las 11 de la noche y Kisame dijo que había una fiesta en el Sharingan´s club, Sakura convenció a Konan que les lleve, bueno Deidara hizo otro escándalo y Sasori acepto, en fin es su hermanita menor y la única así que se fueron a la fiesta,

Sakura se levantó como resorte y se fue a bañar y cambiarse para irse a la fiesta, en 20 minutos ya estaba lista peinada, cambiada maquillada y muy hermosa, listo para irse con los amigos de su hermano, pero como siempre Kakuzu es tan precavido trajo su mini van y entraron todos, lista para el centro más concurrido de la ciudad, ya eran 10 minutos y vieron un edificio muy hermoso, era el hotel Sagita United, el nuevo hotel de los Uchiha, listos para entrar, Sakura saco su celular y llamo a Tenten.

\- Aló, Tenten, soy Sakura donde estas,- hablo la pelirosa.

\- Sakura, estoy en una fiesta en el hotel Sagita United, vine con mi primo Zetsu, porque,- le dijo la castaña.

\- Maldita te odio, porque justamente vine con mis hermanos y amigos, quienes vinieron,- le dijo en broma.

\- Naruto está aquí con Hina - chan, vas a conocer a Temari y sus hermanos, agárrate, llego Ino y Sai, Matsuri y en donde estas.

\- Estoy en el ascensor con todos es un milagro que todos entremos, bien Ten – chan nos vemos yo te llamo para que nos veamos, besos, bye,- le dijo a su amigo; corto y guardo su móvil.

Bien esto será una noche muy largo que larga ni que nada a divertirse, se ha dicho.


End file.
